1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a converting method and a converting apparatus that perform a conversion into a signal in a different luminance range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image signal processing apparatus for improving a displayable luminance level has been disclosed (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-167418).